


The Truth that Tore us Apart

by GoNEF



Series: A thin Line between Love and Hate [3]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Damian Wayne-centric, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Future Mpreg, Heroes to Villains, Jealousy, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Teen Titans - Freeform, Young Justice - Freeform, but not for a long while, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF
Summary: Both this sham-filled society… and the criminals who wield their power in the name of petty mischief … are targets of my purge… All for the sake of a better society… -Stain, My Hero AcademiaAfter the death of a Titan and a notorious criminal; The Justice League, Young Justice, and Titans band together to bring down a threat unlike anything they’ve ever seen before. Someone who kills not only heroes but villains as well.  Someone who has their eyes set on Damian Wayne and wants him to see how cruel the world really is and how fragile society could really be. Because if there is one thing that is true about heroes is this, give them a mask and they become their true selves…so who do they become when you rip the mask off?





	1. The fall of a hero...or the rise of a killer?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desolationofzara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolationofzara/gifts).



> So if you have read my fic Precious Treasure this is the prequel to it. You guys will see how Damian became a cold ruthless killer, how Jon lost his powers, and why he chose Damian over everyone including his own father.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_\- “Real life's nasty. It's cruel. It doesn't care about heroes and happy endings and the way things should be. In real life, bad things happen. People die. Fights are lost. Evil often wins.”_ _  
―_ _[ **Darren Shan** ](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/5816.Darren_Shan) _

_-The very concept of objective truth is fading out of the world. Lies will pass into history._

_-Light that once shone has faded beneath the depths of dark shadows_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

There is always a reason why someone becomes a hero, it’s either because some unfortunate event has happened to either them or their loved ones; forcing them to see that whatever perfect little world they lived in could be shattered with just one little mistake, some become heroes because some higher up power has decided to test them, to see if they were worthy of some God-like power and could handle the responsibilities that come with it.

And then there are a few who become heroes because they see how cruel the world is and want to try and fix it, it might not make a difference, but it would give people hope.

Hope that there is someone out there who would protect them from the dangers of the world. Someone who is willing to do whatever they can to save the day and save every life on the planet, including the ones who don’t deserve it.

Of course, some want to be a hero because they seek redemption. Their past is one they regret and now they want to fix it by helping those in need, hoping that the good they do will atone the sins they wish to escape from.

Yes, those are the reasons why someone becomes a hero, of course if one where to take a step back and look closely they would be able to see that the same reasons someone wants to become hero are somewhat similar as to why someone would choose a path that is more corrupted and twisted then the hero one.

People always find reasons to live a life of crime rather than a peaceful one.

Like a hero, the criminal or villain chose a life of crime because they saw the horrors of the world and suffered a horrible tragedy and saw that only rivers of blood can bring them a peace of mind, after all if the world was cruel enough to create a monster why not let it loose and punish everyone for living a beautiful lie while they have to suffer with the cold truth. Some choose this path because they have a lust for power.

Money rules the world and the more you have of it the more control you have over people. Greed, money, power; yes, these petty reasons are why someone would want to cross the line and stray from the path of good and enter the one that is filled with riches and gold.

And then there is that one villain, that one person who wants the world to descended into chaos, the one who thrives on danger, challenging the hero and their moral compass. The one who makes everyone question things, specifically the hero and the way they live and do things. The one who some agree with and others are to scare to say they also understand why they choose to do what they do but are too afraid to do so. The one who’s not afraid to admit what they are, who doesn’t hide behind a mask, the one who has accepted who they are and refuse to live a lie.

 Those are the most dangerous ones, they are the ones that bring fear to even the strongest hero the ones who chose a path that many did not want to cross and met the consequences that even the bravest of heroes were too afraid to face. They are the monsters that society has created, monsters they tried to control but soon realized that they couldn’t and when they saw that they tried to put it in a cage but was then set free and is now bringing terror and destruction, destroying anything and anyone in their path.

Yes, it is this villain that is dangerous because all it takes, all they need, is just one. One unfortunate soul, that is frail and damage, a soul that is trying to redeem itself but continues to question the life of a hero, a soul who has already spilled blood but is fighting the Darkness that wants control and to set the world on fire, a soul that sees the world for what it is and knows how to save it but won’t because for some pathetic reason they refuse to cross that line.

All it needs is just one…one moment…one soul…and one little push…because while there is a beast running free in society, they fail to see that the wrong monster is roaming free…

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Damian Wayne was no stranger to dead bodies, it wasn’t the first body of a comrade he’s seen, and he doubts it will be the last. This time however, it was different, not because it made him feel upset or gave him some sort of discomfort-he couldn’t feel anything for her since he didn’t really know her as well as the other, Titans-but it did hurt his heart because this was the first body of a fallen friend that Jon has ever seen.

Damian held Jon’s hand as the half-Kryptonian looked at Beast Boy who held onto the body of Terra or what was left of it.

Whoever did this, knew what they were doing, Terra was severed at the waist and left naked in the middle of Wayne Tower, her face was unrecognizable. The left side was covered in scars while the right one was burned to a crisp.

It frighten the Titans and the Team to see their friend like this when they saw her-alive and well-last week as they celebrated Jon’s 16th birthday.

The day started off as normal as it could for the Teen Titans and the Team. They all decided to spend some time with the Bat brothers before they headed back to the Tower.

At the moment, they were just sitting on the table eating Alfred’s famous chocolate chip pancakes while arguing about some random things.

Jon and Damian were curled up on his bed just spending their Saturday morning relaxing and watching TV while Alfred the cat was resting on Jon’s chest who had his head on Damian’s chest.

It was just a perfect way for them to spend their morning, until Dick came rushing ordering them to suit up, there was trouble at Wayne Tower, someone was hurt, they all got ready and left for Wayne tower.

Beast Boy and Wally were the first to arrive, Beast Boy’s blood curling scream could be heard from a distance.

When the Titans and the Young Justice team arrived, they had a clear understanding as to why Beast Boy screamed bloody murder.

Terra, the girl who he’s been in love with for a long time, the one they rescued after her betrayal, the one who promised Beast Boy an answer to his long-awaited question…was dead. No one knew what to say, what to think, one thing was for certain no one was brave enough to approach Beast Boy or find any words to comfort him.

M’eganna, deciding that she could no longer handle watching her adoptive brother cry, walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and tried her best to comfort him, Beast Boy wanted to shrug her off to push her away but if he did that then he would release Terra’s body and he did not want to be separated from it.

Damian could feel the words creeping up his throat slowly making their way to his tongue and were ready to be spoken, clenching his fist and biting the inside of his cheek he tried to stop himself from saying the first thing on his mind.

He knew if he spoke the words that wanted to be spoken everyone would either glare at him or give him questioning looks, besides right now he had Jon to comfort who looked as pale as a ghost.

“Guys, I hate to do this, but we just got a call from Superman,”

Everyone turned to look at Dick who wore a mask of indifference but they could see it in his eyes how heartbroken he truly was, losing a loved one is and always will be a difficult thing to do, it never gets easy despite what everyone says it only gets harder.

Still no one question Dick and knew better than to ignore a direct order from Batman himself.

“Gar, we need to take Terra’s body to the Tower, there we will bury her among the rest of the fallen heroes,” Dick said.

“How can we burry her, when we only have half of her body?”

Dick didn’t know how to answer that, hell it hurt him that he didn’t even realize that his friend was missing half of her body.

“We’ll find it after we are done talking to Batman, I promise, M’egan said kissing the top of Beast boy’s head.

The green skinned teenager nodded his head as he stood up and followed his friends to one of the zeta beams that will take them to the Tower.

Damian looked around as he saw the street deserted, hell there wasn’t a single soul to be found near the Wayne Tower which surprisingly was deserted, he supposed it had to do with the severed body, the people of Gotham learned a long time ago that if there is a dead body the Joker wasn’t too far off.

Best to stay away from anything that involved him then to get caught up in his madness.

Damian led Jon away from the scene, still holding onto his hand.

“Do you want to stay at the mansion?”

Jon looked at his beloved.

“What?”

“I know this is the first time you’ve seen a fallen comrade so if this is to much-“

“Damian,”

“Yes?”

Jon offered Damian a shaky smile before leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

“It means a lot to me that you are looking after me but it’s okay, besides Terra deserves justice and who better to do that then us?”

Damian smiled and returned Jon’s kissed with one of his own.

There were many moments that Jon enjoyed with Damian, kisses from him were always the best, he loved it whenever Damian gave him a kiss especially forehead kisses. Damian wasn’t one for public displays of affection but for Jon he was more than happy to do so.

Smiling at Damian Jon took his hand and guided him towards the others knowing that whatever Batman had to say they were all prepared for it.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Silence…if there was anything to describe the moment that Jon was currently in it would be silence. Creepy, disturbing, the sound of only a pin dropping silence. He couldn’t look away, try as he might he couldn’t, and he doubt that anyone else could either.

If there ever was a moment that brought fear to Jon it was this moment, this particular moment brought fear into his heart and made him question if this was a nightmare of some sorts.

Maybe he was overexaggerating but…it was _him!_ Anyone who could kill not only _him,_ but his underlings must be even more dangerous and more powerful than _him_ it made him wonder if they even had a plan should anything like this ever happen.

“Batman…please repeat that again…I don’t think I heard right…” Damian said, even he was as shock as everyone, he risked a glance at Todd and saw a myriad of emotions flashing through his eyes, struggling to accept what was just said and trying so hard not to jump for joy.

“Dead Robin, The Joker is dead,”

“H-How?” Surprisingly it was Tim who asked, even he took a chance and looked at Jason who was struggling to keep his emotions at bay.

“His body was found in front of Star Labs, his arms and legs were severed from his body while his one half of his face was burned and-“

“Had scars on the other?” Beast Boy growled, he literally growled, both Jon and Damian could see his fist clutching and glaring at the floor. A part of Damian was concerned he knows the face of man who is seeking revenge and Beast boy was wearing that face and it worried Damian.

For some reason he remembered a quote in a book from a series that Jon made him read

_‘The path of revenge is always lined with Danger. By following the ways of those you hate you risk turning into them’._

He knows if he voiced his concerns some would think he was crazy and that he was being paranoid or that he shouldn’t worry about Beast Boy that his reaction was fine so long as he did not take the path of revenge, but Damian had a gut feeling that whoever killed Terra and the Joker was someone no one should take lightly.

Besides, something was telling him that he should not ignore this feeling, this dreaded feeling that was slowly creeping inside, squeezing his heart giving him a warning that something was about to happen, something that was going to shatter whatever peace of mind they had with just one little touch.

“And that is why we are teaming up together to bring this person down,”

Damian flinched as he looked around the determine faces of his comrades, great he was so concern with Beast Boy that he missed whatever Batman was saying.

“Robin, you and Superboy will be going to Metropolises there the two of you will team up with Maya and Kathy and try to see what you can find,”

“Yes sir,” Jon said as he grabbed Damian and dragged him to the Zeta beam. As he was pulling him, Damian couldn’t help but feel that dreaded feeling getting stronger and stronger. As they got closer to the Zeta beam, Damian could feel his heart and mind screaming at him to turn back, to take Jon as far away from Metropolis as he could, he could feel his heart beating against his rib cage, pleading to take Jon and not step foot in the city while his mind was screaming at him, demanding to know why wasn’t he listening to his instincts and doing what they were telling him to do.

In a way, Damian knew he should listen to them but somewhere deep inside him was a whisper, it was tiny but powerful, a tiny whisper urging him to go, telling him that everything would be okay and to just do what Batman said.

Damian ignore every instinct that was begging him not to go and instead obey the tiny whisper’s command. Little did he know that the dangers he was about to face was something that would change everything he once knew.

Clark watched as his son and boyfriend walked to the Zeta tubes. Looking back at it Clark wished with all his heart that they had send someone else to Metropolises instead of Damian and Jon. Maybe then no one, especially Jon would have to suffer…


	2. A child's cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian stared at the man before him, smirking down at the youngest Robin he asked,
> 
> “Well boy, what’s the answer?”
> 
> He didn’t know, he could say without a doubt that he did not know…
> 
> And that honestly scared him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter of The Truth that Held us Together ^^ also somethings that I wanna clear up before you guys begin reading, first thing my villain for the story is call Dabi now if anyone reads my hero academia then you should know that the Dabi in my story is the Dabi from BNHA ^^ also I am a huge anime fan so be preapared to see some anime quotes from anime characters ^^
> 
> One more thing this story will be showing some heroes in bad light, why? Because I am gonna dish out their dirty laundry from either the comics or the tv shows so be prepared for all of that and if you dont want to see your fave in a ugly light please turn away, this is your first and final warning. 
> 
> One more thing the next three chapters will be about exactly what happens in the 48 hours that passed. You guys will see what I mean when you start reading
> 
> Alright I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^^

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_“It is too easy to say, 'what if' and paint a picture of a perfect world.”_ _  
―_ _[**Darren Shan**](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/5816.Darren_Shan), [ **The Lake of Souls**](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/3214277)_

 _“The thing about real life is, when you do something stupid, it normally costs you.”_ _  
―_ _[Darren Shan](https://www.goodreads.com/author/show/5816.Darren_Shan), [A Living Nightmare](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/724928)_

_-We all wear masks, and the time comes when we cannot remove them without removing some of our own skin_

_-I’m a blank wall covered in graffiti of what people want me to be_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Beep…beep…beep…_

He watched the chest of one of his precious people rise and fall, if it weren’t for the fact that he was hooked to a million different machines he could fool himself for a tiny moment into thinking that he was just sleeping, that all the injuries that decorated his body weren’t really there, that he was just resting his mind and body after a long day of work instead of healing itself from all the damage it had received.

He could pretend, for just one moment that this was a horrible dream, that he will wake up any second now and his beloved would be right next to him asking him what was wrong, he would then tell him of his nightmare, of the horrible events that transpired and how it felt so real.

His most treasured person would then wrap their arms around him wipe his eyes and kiss his forehead and hold him as they would sit in their dark room in silence, because he knew that he didn’t need words of comfort, he needed to be held as he cried out his fears and worries.

But this wasn’t a dream, this was reality, he was not living in some fantasy world that he could easily escape from, he was not trapped in his subconscious were everything would go away with the snap of his fingers.

He was in the real world, were dreams were just illusions that were shattered by the horrible truth and where nightmares ruled the land.

He wasn’t in some make-believe land where he can play pretend he couldn’t escape this horrible truth and cover it up with some pretty lie.

No, the events that happened were real and staring right in front of him was the last person that should be in a hospital room.

The ugly truth was because of one little mistake he was hurt, because someone decided that revenge was better than saving innocent lives he was now lying unconscious on some hospital bed fighting for his life.

They told him he would be fine, that he’s endured worse as if that is supposed to make him feel better. As if that could erase the mistakes that transpired and the blame that fell on one idiot who decided that the path of anger and hatred was better than the path of being a hero.

Damian grabbed his hand and brought it to his face before giving it a small kiss. He will not cry, he will not shed anymore tears. He’s done enough of that in the last few hours, now it was time to act. Time to plan but he had to be cautious unless he wanted to end up like Beast Boy Damian had to make sure his plan did not fail.

_“You call me a villain because I take lives? But how can you say what I am doing is wrong when in my mind what I am doing is right?”_

_“Because you kill people! And you can’t just kill people just because you can! You’re not God!”_

_“And what of your heroes? The ones who aren’t afraid to take lives?”_

_“What?”_

_“Look me in the eye boy and tell me that you don’t know a hero or two that won’t take a life,”_

_“That’s different!”_

_“How, isn’t it a hero’s job to save a life? Isn’t a hero supposed to save every single life? Even if it’s a corrupted one?”_

_“…”_

_“So, tell me boy how can heroes claim to be heroes when they take a life by saving another?”_

No, he will not think about that right now, he will not start questioning everything he knows just because someone with a wrap mind and a corrupted ideology was asking things that Damian once asked himself.

No, now was not the time to think on things like that, now was the time to focus on avenging the life that was fighting for survival, the life that did not deserve to be in a hospital bed

“Damian?”

Damian was disturbed from his thoughts from a tiny voice. Turning around he saw Jon standing at the door way, oceanic eyes met emerald green ones; silently asking him if he could come in.

Damian nodded his head, giving his beloved permission to enter the room.

Jon walked over to Damian and sat next to him grabbing his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“How is he?”

Damian rested his head on Jon’s shoulder and close his eyes.

“They said he was fine, that he will make it, his body is just recovering from all the damage it took,”

“Have you called your brothers and Wally? Letting them know what happened?”

“Yeah, they’re on their way,”

“Okay,”

Jon rested his head on top of Damian’s as his thumb ran across Damian’s hand, he looked down and saw the face of one of the most amazing people he’s ever met, a hero. A real hero.

At least that’s what Dabi said, which is why he ‘speared’ him but not Beast Boy, he would’ve killed Beast Boy if he didn’t get in the way, maybe if he didn’t he would be alive and well.

But Jon knew that if anything were to happen to his teammates he would never forgive himself which is why he hoped and pray that he would wake up soon and be alive and well.

If anything happens to him, he isn’t to sure how Damian will handle it.

“Damian?”

“Hmm?”

“It’s gonna be alright, I promise,”

“With you by my side,” he squeezed Jon’s hand.

“I know it will be,”

Opening his eyes Damian stared at the face of Dick Grayson, lying down on the hospital bed; burned flesh and body decorated with scars, struggling to remain alive, fighting to remain here with them and not join his parents.

Damian continue to stare at the body of his brother, the man he saw as his father, the man who raised him and loved him; the words he spoke to Jon kept playing through his head.

This might be a nightmare turned into reality but for just a few seconds, for one moment of weakness Damian will play pretend, and convince himself that this is a dream and soon he will be waking up in his bed and he would call Grayson and tell him of his dream and he will comfort him and then he would end the call and cuddle with Jon for the rest of the day.

Yes, for one moment, for one tiny moment Damian was willing to ignore what was real and live in a fantasy world. After all, the real world was just cruel where one mistake can cost you greatly.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**48 hours earlier**

Arriving in Metropolises Damian was prepared for anything this city had to throw at him. He was prepared to see Kathy running up to them both and wrapping her arms around them and giving them a bone crushing hug, while Maya stood by and made some comment about how ‘tall’ Damian has gotten and make fun of his height.

Which of course would result in both him and Maya bickering about childish things while their lovers stood to the side and shook their heads in fondness as they watched their idiots act like idiots with one another.

He was expecting for Jon to beg him and convince him to go to the Daily Planet so that they could visit his mother, there she would embarrass Jon but also Damian.

He loved Lois, she was an amazing woman a hell a lot better than Selina. He still couldn’t believe his father was marrying her soon, but he guessed that is to be expected from him.

Hell, he was even prepared to see Luthor’s son and getting ready to kick his ass for flirting with Jon. He was prepared for all of this and more.

Seeing Kathy and Maya lying helplessly on the ground while a man with scared skin holding Kid Amazo by the throat was not one of them.

“KATHY! MAYA!” Jon ran to his friends while Damian pulled out a batarang and was prepared to throw it at the man, the man must have seen what he was going to do for he raised his free hand and shot fire out of his hand, destroying the weapon.

“More wannabe heroes, I was beginning to wonder if anyone else was coming,”

The villain dropped Kid Amazo before staring at Robin and Superboy.

He saw Superboy running towards the two girls he left paralyzed while the assassin stared at him with anger and resentment.

Damian stared at the man before him, he wasn’t much except his arms and lower face that went from his chin were covered in burned flesh, Damian could also see that his eye sockets were also burned leaving behind skin covered in scars.

Damian could see that both sides of the man’s cheek, his chin, and eye sockets had staples on them; from the distance that he was currently standing Damian could see three piercings on the man’s nose.

He was tall, had dark hair and was wearing nothing but black jeans, a white shirt and a long black trench coat.

If it weren’t for the burned skin, he could pass as a civilian; the man looked at Damian before he turned his attention to Jon who was picking up both Kathy and Maya.

“Smart man, saving the weak and not attacking me while I had my guard down, that sneak attack combined with the surprise that another hero decided that another life that was in danger was more important than attacking me had me temporarily shock,”

The man disappeared then reappeared behind Damian.

“But, only for a second,” the man raised his right hand and was ready to grab Damian but before he could Maya screamed,

“DON’T LET HIM TOUCH YOU!”

Not questioning it Damian dodged the man’s hand before it could contact his body.

The man looked at Robin before shifting his attention to the girls and Superboy who was ready to fly and take them out of harm’s way,

“What a smart man, taking away the injure so that they are out of harm’s way…I should kill him,” the man smiled as he lifted left hand, blue fire was shoot out of it; aiming for Jon and the girls.

 “SUPERBOY!”

Jon saw the blast heading his way, jumping as high as he could Jon was able to move out of the way.

“Smart, foolish, but smart,” he was about to go and fight Jon but before he could a fist made contact with his face.

Damian glared at the man before he lift his foot ready to kick him but before he could do that his opponent blocked his attack.

“You are gonna have to do better than that kid,” using his left he grabbed Damian’s leg.

The youngest Wayne could feel his leg burning the sound of skin chipping off his leg, he bit his tongue to stop himself from screaming if he screamed then it would alert Jon and would join the fight and if he were honest, he did not want Jon anywhere near this man.

_“What the hell…is this guy doing to me…it feel…it feels like my entire leg is slowly decaying but how…how is he doing this?”_

“Say,”

Damian opened his eyes to look at the man’s piercing blue eyes, staring right at him.

“You’re Damian Wayne, aren’t you? Talia Al Ghule’s son?”

Damian’s eyes widen before the man released his leg. Damian fell flat on his back as he looked down to see the muscles of his body being exposed to the world. His eyes widen in fear as he saw the damage that this man caused.

“Ho-How did you-“

“It must suck,”

Damian looked up to see the man smirking down at him.

“To have a father who gives every villain in the world a chance but not your mother,”

Damian’s shock expression turned into one of anger, ignoring the pain in his leg he stood up and drew his sword out.

“What did you just say?”

“Need me to repeat that? Fine, I’m more than happy to, it must suck-whoa!” the man dodged Damian’s attack, moving around making sure that Damian’s sword hit him.

He knew he could easily paralyze the kid since he and the two girls had the same blood type or blast him, he knew there were a million things he could do but choose not to, after all it was fun seeing the son of a great assassin lose his cool.

“Don’t ever talk about my father like that…again?”

The man grabbed the sword with his left hand, Damian watched in horror as the sword turned to dust with just one little touch.

“Oh dear, oh my, I just destroyed something that your good for nothing father gave you didn’t I?”

Damian stared at his sword before shifting his focus to the man.

“Who are you?”

The man smiled.

“The name’s Dabi…and I am here to kill everyone that claims to be a hero,”

“Why?”

“Why? Well the answer to that question is simple, they aren’t heroes, the word hero has lost it’s meaning and instead of having real heroes, the ones who truly care for society we have fake heroes, the ones who could give two rat’s ass about this world and are only fighting crime for the thrill and excitement,”

“That’s not true, the Justice League, they care about people, they want to save the world and everyone in it, Batman, my father more so than anyone! He refuses to kill anyone because it goes against his code and the same could be said for Superman and, and”

Dabi stepped in front of Damian, he was a few inches taller than Damian so he had to stretch his head just a little to look him in the eye.

“He refuses to kill a mad man that was terrorizing his home for a long time, he spears a woman who is a thief but refuses to give a second chance to the woman who gave up everything for him. You see a hero, but all I see is man who refuses to kill because he knows that if he were to get rid of any of his enemies he’ll lose the thrill of being a hero.

As for Superman, the boy scout thinks he is untouchable because he’s what the strongest man in the world? Doesn’t realize that he could end so many of the world problems if he did but doesn’t, your heroes your…Justice League don’t want to save the world or lives. The only lives they’ll ever truly try to save are the ones that matter never the ones that are in need,”

Dabi walked around Damian as he continued his mad man speech.

“Greed, corruption, death, things that could easily be avoided but your heroes chose to ignore these things and only focus on petty criminals. Rapists, murders, child molesters, where are your heroes when these innocent lives need saving?”

Damian turned to look at him before he opened his mouth to defend his fellow heroes,

“Some heroes can’t save everyone yes they try to save as many lives as they can even the ones who are living in dangerous situations, but they are trying their best,”

“Sounds more like an excuse to me,”

“It’s not, the Justice League they are true heroes and, and-“

“They have so much technology, a Watchtower orbiting space and have files on every criminal that has some power or is tied to them and yet they don’t have the technology to track down _normal, human_ criminals?”

“It’s not that they can’t do that it’s just it takes time, and effort, and, and-“

“Why do they wear a mask?”

“What?”

“Why. Do. They. Wear. A. Mask?”

“It’s to protect their identity and what the hell does this have to do with our conversation?”

“Everything boy, everything. If you give a man a mask he becomes his true self, but if you rip it off, and destroy that mask who do they become? Who are they underneath that false identity that they created? Or better yet, who are they without the one thing that makes them feel like a God?”

Damian stared at the mad man, he didn’t want to listen to his words but slowly those words were entering his mind, making him rethink things, things he hasn’t thought about since he started working with his father and turned his back on the League of Assassins.

“Most of your heroes only became who they are when some unfortunate event happens to them. Who would Oliver Queen be if he didn’t get trapped on that island? Oh, right he would still be a billionaire playboy not giving a damn about the world. Who would Bruce Wayne be if his parents haven’t been shot? Oh, just another spoil brat who would bitch and whine if he didn’t get his way,”

Dabi stepped closer to Damian, grabbing his chin he made Damian stare into his eyes.

“’Heroes aren’t born, they are created,’ and yet the only thing that creates these fake heroes are tragedies, would they still be saving lives or even think about saving lives if they didn’t have power? If some unfortunate event didn’t transpired?”

Dabi took a step back as he stared into Damian’s masked face, it seems he was getting to him.

“What you are doing…is wrong…you’re killing people, yes the Joker deserved to die but not Terra, she umm…she…” for the first time in his life Damian didn’t know how to respond to what Dabi was saying. He didn’t know how to speak to the man without it sounding like an excuse.

“In your eyes what I am doing is wrong but in my mind what I am doing is right, and you wanna know the beauty of that mentality?”

“What?”

“No matter how you look at it, you can’t answer me without finding some excuse,”

“What?”

“Let me quote an anime character who spoke some words of wisdom,

"Let me ask you this; Where does this knowledge of yours come from? This ability to know right from wrong? - There is no inherent good and evil in the world those labels are just artificial constructs. - Right and Wrong are determined by the people who hold positions of authority, that's the way it's always been so how then can anyone know this truth you speak of? - Don't you see the reality is that truth long ago became nothing more than a shadow of itself, it's a mere echo of the past now."

Dabi lifted his right hand and turned it into a fist.

“The only right and wrong there are, is what people with power can use for their benefit. After all those with power can control anything and everything isn’t that why no one questions your heroes because they have power and if they told this pathetic society that everything is fine they will believe it,”

“It’s different, what they are doing is different then what you do,” Damian whispered except this time it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than Dabi.

“And why is what I’m doing different wrong and what they are doing is right? What they are doing is right and to others it’s normal but to me what they are doing is wrong and is chaos to the lives that need them but won’t be given a second thought.”

Dabi lifted his slowly lifted his right hand as he saw Super boy landing next to the kid he was currently trying to kill.

“You call me a villain because I take lives? But how can you say what I am doing is wrong when in my mind what I am doing is right?”

“Because you kill people! And you can’t just kill people just because you can! You’re not God!” Damian shouted, finally finding the courage in him to talk some sense into Dabi.

“And what of your heroes? The ones who aren’t afraid to take lives?”

“What?”

“Look me in the eye boy and tell me that you don’t know a hero or two that won’t take a life,”

“That’s different!”

“How, isn’t it a hero’s job to save a life? Isn’t a hero supposed to save every single life? Even if it’s a corrupted one?”

“…”

“Did I just contradict myself because I was bashing Batman for not killing the Joker yes, yes I am, but I have a reason. I’m not a hero and I never claim to be one, but your other heroes, the reason they don’t even bother trying to save these corrupted lives or even bother to get to the root of the problem is because like I said they don’t care, they never will they only care about giving _their_ own lives purposes and they don’t care who they have to scarified in order to get it, take your precious treasure Jon,”

Damian’s head snapped up as he heard Jon’s name.

“They’ll use that poor boy until they deem him worthless, after all isn’t that what they did with Todd?”

Before Damian could say or do anything Dabi said,

“Your so call heroes, how little do they truly care about fulfilling their purpose and how much they care about saving lives and not wasting any? Including the ones of their sidekicks and children?”

 Damian stared at the man before him, smirking down at the youngest Robin he asked,

“Well boy, what’s the answer?”

He didn’t know, he could say without a doubt that he did not know…

And that honestly scared him.

“No matter. You’ll find out soon enough,” he then grabbed Damian and then threw him towards Jon.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

“This guy is insane,” Jon said as he landed on a building and laid the girls down.

“It’s not just fire,” Kathy said.

“What?”

“It’s not just fire he can use, his right hand…if he touches you with his right hand whatever he touches becomes nothing but a pile of ashes,”

“Wait, you mean to tell me he has the ability to shoot fire and can decay things?”

“No,”

He turned to Maya whose arms were covered in scars ranging from small to large ones.

“Maya you’re-“

“He can also paralyze people,”

She could feel herself losing consciousness from the amount of blood that she was losing.

“I don’t know how he does it, but as soon as he draws blood he can paralyzes up to ten people.”

Jon looked at Maya in disbelief, a villain who had the ability to shoot fire out of his left hand, turn things into a pile of ash with one touch with his left, and paralyze people with just a drop of blood?

Who is this guy? And what the hell were they up against?

He vaguely remembers Batman and how he gave them a brief discussion on the villain.

_While Damian was lost in his thoughts Jon watched as Batman put up a video footage of a burning building, on top of that building they saw someone who appeared to be a man, they really couldn’t tell if it was a man or female since the figure was wearing a long trenched coat while his face was hidden by the hood of the coat._

_Jon looked and saw that the burning building was a part of Star Labs and watched as the Flash, Kid Flash, and Impulse tried to put out the fire but every time they did the flames grew larger and were spreading wider and father._

_“What the hell is going on?” Roy asked as he watched the figure just standing there, the flames never touched him, but they did spread out whenever he moved his left arm while his right hand was holding something, or rather someone. Looking closely Jon could see that it was a man._

_“Kid Flash, Impulse, and I tried to stop the fire but the harder we tried the more it spread, not even our combine force could end it,”_

_Everyone continued to look at the footage before shifting their attention to Wally who looked confused before realization hit him._

_“You mean to tell me…that while we were putting out the fire…or trying to…that, that man…was killing the Joker?”_

_Barry and Bruce looked at one another before turning their attention back to Wally._

_“We believe so since the after that we found the Joker’s corpse,”_

_“So, who is the guy and where can I find him, so I can send him a thank you gift?” Jason asked before he could stop himself._

_“We will talk about that little remark later,” Bruce said glaring at his son while Jason bit his tongue so he wouldn’t say anything else,_

“He killed Terra, he killed Terra,” _he repeated the mantra over and over in his head to remind himself that despite this man killing someone who deserved death, he also killed Terra._

“A traitor who only joined you guys again was because she didn’t want to die,”

_Okay, Jason is going to ignore his mind and pay attention to whatever the hell Bruce is saying._

_“The only thing we know about him is that his name is Dabi,”_

_“Dabi?” Jon asked, that was a strange name for anyone to have._

_“We only know this,” his father said standing next to Bruce was because he carved it on the Joker’s back, and looking at the body of your friend, he did the same thing,”_

_If Beast boy wasn’t angry before he was angry now. Not only did that fucker killed Terra but he also branded her? Just who did this Dabi guy think he was?_

_“The weird thing is,” Clark started but stopped for a moment for he did not know how to word what he was about to say properly._

_“What? What is it?” Tim asked, he was honestly curious as to know what happened to Terra because if he was honest, there was something that wasn’t right with her body but, due to everyone hurrying to get to Headquarter he hadn’t had time to look at the body and conform his hypotheses._

_“The thing that we found strange about her body is the way her body was found we should have seen marking that were done by some weapon hell, the body shouldn’t be cut as precise as it was. In fact, the body looked as if it never had a lower half,”_

_“Wait, you mean to tell me that Terra’s body wasn’t cut in half by…anything?” Dick asked hoping that his question didn’t sound as absurd as he felt it was._

_“Correct, normally we could tell or a least guess what cut a body in half, this time…it’s hard to even know what it was that severed her lower half.”_

_“Maybe if we find the other half we’ll know what type of weapon was used,” Jon said._

_“Yes, that would be the most logical thing to do which is why you and Robin will be heading to Metropolis, it’s the last place Dabi was spotted so he may have left that part somewhere in the city for them to find,”_

_“So, who do you want to go there?” Dick asked already thinking of two people that were suitable for this particular mission._

_“_ “ _Robin, you and Superboy will be going to Metropolises there the two of you will team up with Maya and Kathy and try to see what you can find,”_

_Dick looked at Batman, those two were the last people he was thinking of sending, then again…with Jon and Damian teaming up with Kathy and Maya they will surely get the job done._

_They might not have been his first choice, but they were the best ones for this mission._

_“Yes sir,” Jon said grabbing Damian and taking him to the zetabeams so that they could meet Kathy and Maya at the city._

“Controls fire, decays stuff, and paralyzes people,” he mumbled the things this guy could do, he looked down at Maya and saw that she was struggling to keep her eyes open. Jon quickly torn the sleeves of his shirt before them around Maya, praying to Razo that she would be okay.

Frist things first, he needed to get them outta here and fast, but he also needed to get Kid Amazo, looking down he saw the boy lying helplessly on the ground, he send a quick distress signal to Kon and the Team since they were probably close and flew down he landed next to Kid Amazo.

“I’m gonna get you outta here okay?”

“Sure, fine, just hurry it up…please,” it was weird hearing him beg but he understood his fear, after all if the rolls were reverse Jon was certain that he would be afraid as well. He went to grab his arm grabbed nothing.

“Amazo…did he-“

“Destroy my arm? Yeah, he did,”

Jon wanted to ask but he knew now was not the time nor the place, being careful with Jon lifted him he was ready to take fly when Damian collided next to him.

Dropping Amazo Damian and Jon landed a few feet away from him.

“Jonathan Kent, I believe we weren’t formally introduced, my name is Dabi,”

Dabi walked over to them before stopping right next to amazo.

“Now, you and your boyfriend Damian be good little boys and hold still,”

Damian and Jon felt their bodies becoming immobile.

“I…can’t…move…” Damian said.

“Neither can I,” Jon said trying hard to get up, he could see Dabi grabbing Amazo with his right hand.

“Now, why don’t you be a good boy…and die,”

Lifting his left hand Dabi grabbed Amazo by the right side of his face. Both Damian and Jon could hear him screaming, Jon watch in horror as the right side of Amazo’s face was slowly decaying, turning into dust.

“A man who killed his whole family, tortured his little sister to the point where she was driven to suicide and all for what? Just to show this city who was the strongest man in your pathetic family. Shame that you weren’t strong enough to kill me,”

The two boys continue to watch helplessly as Dabi disingreated Amazo’s right side of his face before he stopped. Removing his hand Dabi switched his hands so that his right hand was holding Amazo while his left was free to do whatever it please.

Damian and Jon watched as Dabi covered his hand in flames before he burned off the left side of Amazo’s face. Amazo didn’t even had the strength to scream as the man slowly burned his face.

He then dropped the boy and looked at his work.

“Beautiful,”

“You monster…”

Dabi turned to look at Jon who was glaring daggers at him, if looks could kill Dabi was certain he would be dead.

“Excuse me?”

“How could you kill him? What gives you the right to kill people?”

Dabi looked at Super boy before smiling he then walked over to the half-kryptonian before lifting his right hand.

“Why you ask? Why did I kill him, the clown, the girl, and many other people who think they have power when in reality they don’t? The answer is simple boy, because they represent everything that is wrong with society,”

“Terra wasn’t,”

“Who?”

“Terra! The girl you killed, she was a hero! Sure, she made a mistake or two, but she was working hard to redeem herself, trying to be a hero and you killed her like it was nothing,”

Dabi continue to look at the boy with confusion.

“Terra? Terra…Terra…oh! The girl who only switched sides because she wanted to be spare?”

Jon glared at him.

“She didn’t switch sides because she wanted her life to be spared! She did it because she saw Slade for who he really is!”

“I’m not some helpless little girl,”

“What?”

“I don’t need saving? I wanted to go with Slade, I wanted to annihilate you and your pathetic friends’ were those not words that she spoke to your fearless leader,”

Dabi’s attention shifted from Jon to Damian.

“Didn’t she said those exact words to you when she was beating the crap out of you and your team?”

Damian looked at him, before he could give his answer he watched as Dabi raised his left hand and place it on top of Jon’s face.

Damian’s eyes widen in fear as he waited to see Jon’s face turn to dust before his eyes but was shock to see that it didn’t happen.

“Answer me with the truth and I will reward you by not killing your boy toy, answer me with a lie and well…you’ll see the consequences that you’ll have to pay,”

Damian stared at Dabi before opening his mouth to give Dabi the answer he wanted, after all he rather drag Terra’s name through the mud then lose Jon, however, he never got the chance because at that moment Dabi released Jon’s face and grabbed a batarang that was thrown at him.

Damian and Jon watched as the weapon was turn into dust.

“What the fuck was that?”

The three supes looks up and saw The Young Justice standing on top of the roof top, the one were Jon left Kathy and Maya on.

“Kon,” Jon never thought he’d be happy to see his big brother.

“Grayson, Todd, Drake,” everyone could hear the hopeful tone in Damian’s voice as he called for his brothers.

“Robin, hang in there we are gonna get you and Super boy outta here okay?”

“I wouldn’t be so sure Richard,”

Dick and the Team’s eyes widen as the villain called Nightwing by his civilian name.

“What-“

“I’m not done having my fun so, why don’t you, Timothy, Roy, Artemis, Ka’ldurahm, and Kon do me a favor and stay exactly where you are,”

The six heroes froze as the landed face first on the ground while M’egan, Jason, and Wally watch helplessly as their friends dropped to the ground.

“Dick! Are you okay?”

“Can’t move, my body…is refusing to do anything,”

M’egan looked at her friends before turning her attention back to Dabi.

“You! You’re the one who killed Terra!” she didn’t know why but she felt like he was the one responsible for killing her little brother’s crush.

Her suspicious was conform when he smirk.

“And the clown and you came just in time to see me kill the boy with the orange hair lying down struggling to remain alive,”

Dabi walked over to Amazo however before he could take a step forward he felt someone grab him by his coat, he was then flipped over and landed hard on his back.

“Ow?”

“You monster, you don’t deserve to live after what you’ve done!” he looked up and saw that it was Ms. Martian who did the honors of attacking him. He was certain that it would’ve been Wally, but then again…the boy was pregnant with Grayson’s spawn, so he was certain that he was going to be careful around Dabi. That was fine, Dabi had to be careful around him as well. No way in hell was Dabi killing an innocent life, he had some morals.

Hurting babies and children under the age of 13 was not something Dabi did.

“You hurt someone who hasn’t done anything to you and you just casually talk about it like its nothing?! You’ve hurt someone who didn’t deserve it! The Joker I can understand but Terra? She didn’t deserve it! You’re a horrible person who is doing horrible things to people who don’t deserve it and you should pay for it!”

Dabi stood up, everyone watched as his shoulders shook a little before he tossed his head back and let out a full-blown laugh.

“Oh man! You? Of all people it’s you who’s lecturing me about hurting innocent people?! Come on! I was expecting Richard, Jonathan, fuck man I was even hoping it would be Jason Todd maybe Clark but you? You?! Of all people it was you?!”

“What is that supposed to mean?!” she asked feeling a little insulted that this man was laughing at her face.

Dabi stopped laughing for a good second before wiping away a tear that was falling from his face.

“Oh, man I haven’t laugh that hard since the Joker was begging me to spare his life, thanks for the laugh Miss Martin or Megan or whatever the fuck your name is,” he shook his head letting out a few chuckles before turning to face the team.

“Hmm…six, plus these two, plus the two girls…that’s a total of ten people…damn…oh well might as well-“

He turned around and caught M’egan’s fist with his right hand, M’egan’s eyes widen in shock as she watched the skin of her hand turn into dust.

“It’s rude to interrupt someone while they are talking, I guess what they say about white martins is true, they have no manners,”

M’egan fell to her knees as she tried to escape but couldn’t.

“What’s…what’s happening?”

“The answer to that question is simple, I am destroying your hand,”

He then released her and moved out the way as Wally tried to punch him Dabi dodge as much as he could, he could feel his right-side itching to attack him, the same could be say about his left.

No, he will not harm the boy, not while he was with child, he couldn’t paralyze him either since he released Maya from her imprisonment to trap the Martian, he then heard the sound of a gun being shot, turning around he saw Jason Todd lifting his gun, Dabi could see that he was ready to shoot him.

Guess he couldn’t blame him, while he did kill the monster that tormented him he still had to do something about him since he was killing both villains and heroes.

Smirking Dabi lifted his hands.

“Alright, I surrender, I know when I’ve been beating,”

He snapped his fingers and could hear groans coming from his prisoners as they all stood up.

They all immediately rushed to Jason and Wally, stopping right in front of him, being cautious with him since they didn’t know what other tricks he could do.

“But before I go, Amazo, be a dear a shoot super boy,”

“What-“

A loud banging sound was heard as Jon felt a bullet piercing through his leg. He screamed as he in pain.

“JON!”

“And now it begins,” Dabi said before he shot his arm out and fire began to spread across his body.

“Next time we meet Damian Wayne, you will give me an answer to my question and you will see that I am right and your heroes are wrong,”

Damian rushed to Jon’s side ignoring Dabi’s words as he cradle his body against his.

“Jon, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine just surprised me is all…wait, Amazo is he…”

Jon and Damian watched as the fire died down thanks to Kalduram and Kid Flash.

“What the hell just happened?” Dick asked looking at everyone making sure that they were all right, he looked down at Damian’s leg and saw the damage that it took.

“Dami…your leg…” Damian looked down and saw that his leg was still injured and he wasn’t even thinking about the damage or how much pain he was in the only thing he was thinking about was Jon and the pain he was in.

“Oh,”

“Damian!” Jon screamed as he watched his boyfriend pass out from the pain he suffered.

Dick, Jason, and Tim rushed to their brother’s side while Kon lifted Jon and Roy help Miss. Martian with help from Artemis.

“Let’s all head back to the Watchtower, we need to report what happened here to Batman,”

“Right,” they all answered simultaneously.

“Jason, you and Tim go and get Maya and Kathy, those two need to be checked out,”

“Right,” Dick watched as his brothers rushed to get Maya and Kathy while he looked down at his brother. Looking down at his little brother he could see how tired he is and it wasn't from the pain in his leg. Something else happened between that mad man and Damian and Dick wanted to know exactly what that was. He watched as Kalduhram got Amazo and Jason and Tim came back with Kathy and Maya. 

He looked to Jon who looked like he was trying to be brave but could see that even he was scared and shaken up just a little from his encounter with that mad man.

“Oh Damian, what exactly happened to you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bad week and I can really use some reviews so if you have the time please leave a review or kudos ^^
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr Go-n-ef

**Author's Note:**

> Love it hate it tell me what you guys think ^^
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: go-n-ef


End file.
